Golden Apples, Silver Tongue
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: She is the goddess of youth and guardian of the golden apples of immortality. He is the god of mischief and treachery, whose smile would melt the hearts of any woman in the nine realms, and the one who will bring about Ragnorak. Together, they make the oddest couple. Loki/Idunn T for violence, just to be safe.
1. One- Meeting

_[Pre note: I apologize for any mythology or terms I didn't get correct, I'm still rather new at the fandom/religion. Any positive feedback is much appreciated, thanks. Love: Apples of Idunn.]_

**One: Meeting**

It was a beautiful, pleasantly warm, summer day. I was milling about on the stone streets of Asgard, the basket of sacred fruit that I always kept with me hanging off my right wrist. A few people, many being men, stopped and waved to me, some offering a friendly greeting, and then casting a sideways glance at the golden apples I carried. The people of Asgard were kind and many noble, but some were greedy and wanted indestructibility advanced even to Baldr's. A man once tried to seduce me, and I found out soon enough that he had stolen my basket and slipped away in the wee hours of the morning. He faced mine, Odin's and my best friend, Saga's wrath, to be sure.

I began humming sweetly to myself as I made my way down the streets to nowhere in particular. Perhaps I could take a stroll in through the botanical gardens, or enjoy one of the many feasts and balls that Thor and Odin often hosted. If memory served, there was a ball that night, and I remembered Sif saying that she heard from Thor that it would be a masked party, or an anonymous Ball. It would be fun, I suppose. although carrying a basket of golden apples is kind of a dead giveaway as to my identity. Perhaps I could... just this once... leave the apples in a hidden compartment in my room? They would be safe there, I'm sure. No one dare break into my room. Being the guardian of the apples, Odin allowed me a room in his high castle, Hilidskielf, so that he could watch over me.

I had made up my mind. I would hide the apples in my bedroom, and go disguised to the ball. I made my way back to Hilidskielf and to my large, golden curtained room. I set the basket carefully in a compartment under my bed, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it and my friend, Saga, stood there in a long green dress with a mask on her face. I could tell it was her by her ruby red lips and midnight black hair which was tied back in a ringing bunch of curls. She had a violet dress and a mask of the same color in her hands.

"These are for you," she said, handing them to me with a smile.

"How did you know I was going to the ball tonight?" I asked, taking the clothes. I motioned Saga inside as I went behind a changing screen.

"I'm Saga, I always know," she said, the smirk clear in her voice.

"You're right. I should have known," I said as I slipped the dress on. When I was finished, I stepped out from behind the screen, mask on a stick in my hand. Saga looked me over, nodding her approval.

"There won't be a man there not asking to dance," she said, smiling. I blushed slightly and looked in my full body mirror. The dress was fitting, accenting and improving my cures in a way that made me look thinner and curvier than I really was. Saga helped put my hair up so that it sat curled atop my head and a few of the auburn locks fell to my shoulders in short ringlets. with the mask against my face, the only parts of my face that were visible was my mouth and my light green eyes. I barely recognized myself.

"Thank you, Saga," I said, smiling. Together, we left my room and made our way to the grand dining hall. Music already filtered out the huge double doors and I saw there were already masked people dancing and talking and feasting, respectively. Three gods in particular stood out from the others, whom I could mostly not recognize. Thor, the red haired god of thunder, who was currently laughing uproariously and drinking a great mug of ale. Odin, fair haired all-father, who sat upon his great throne looking out over the merriment, searching for any kind of trouble that might disrupt the celebrations. And third was the blind god, Hodr, as he was carrying a walking stick used to assist him, rather than stumble about... blindly.

I stood timidly by the entrance of the great hall. Saga then decided to pull me into the middle of the room, outside the ring of dancers. A few men turned to look, even a few of the large group courting Freya, who also stood out because of these suitors. I felt as though I stood out, like a piece of meat being eyed by hungry wolves, grateful for the mask that hid my face. I hurried to the far wall. Saga tried to get me onto the floor, but I refused to move. She gave a huff and stood next to me, making idle conversation about the latest gossip.

After a few minutes, a smooth voice came from outside our small group.

"Excuse me, ladies, may a humble, yet lonely god join you?" I looked up for the source of the voice. A tall, thin man in green and white garb, a silver mask covering most of his face but thin, pale lips stood before us. Saga took a step to the side, coming next to me. He bowed to both of us, and we returned the gesture, as was customary.

"May I say, you two look stunning," he said, even though he was looking straight at me when he spoke.

"thank you," we said.

"Would you like to dance?" the mysterious man asked, holding out a hand to me I blushed deeply, but took his hand.

"I would love to," I said softly as he led me out onto the dance floor. As we danced, he smiled charmingly at me. Despite myself, my heartbeat sped up.

"You know you caught my eye the moment you walked in," he said, smiling as we twirled together. I blushed again. "And I knew I had to snare you before another man got to you first," he added. I smiled.

"Thank you," I murmured shyly. After the song ended, the mysterious man led me off the floor.

"This room is growing stuffy, shall we go out onto the balcony?" I was hesitant at first, but his smile convinced me.

"I suppose so," I said. He offered his arm, which I tentatively took. he led me from the room and onto the balcony, overlooking the beautiful city of Asgard. I lean on the stone ledge acting as a barrier between us and the ground 20 meters below. The man came to stand next to me, his hand brushing against mine for the briefest of moments.

"You know, I would much better like it if I knew your name rather than ;that enchanting woman in the violet dress'." I looked up and turned to him. He smiled that charming smile again. I shrugged. He took his own mask off as I move mine aside. I suppressed a gasp as I looked up into the dark, empty, black eyes of Loki. He looked down at me, seemingly unmoved.

"Hello, Idunn," he said, smiling, "you look ravishing."

"He looked just as everyone said he did, although I had never really met him before. Piercing black eyes, ashen skin, and midnight black hair. He was tall and thin, with a slightly muscular build, and a smile that would melt the heart of any woman in the nine beautiful to look upon, despite his treacherous ways.

"As do you, Loki," I said softly.

* * *

_She was just as enchanting as gossip foretold. I had never been up close and personal with Idunn before, her flowing auburn hair, and her white skin sprinkled with a few youthful freckles. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her eyes were a more dazzling green than emeralds. She was thin and lithe, a curvy body that any sensible man would yearn for. I had a malicious thought then: my task would be simply and completed quickly._


	2. Two- white Lilies

**Two: White Lilies**

Saga came to my rescue. Well, not really my _rescue_. She could have been kinder. she disliked Loki for a number of reasons, the most recent of which being his theft of Sif's hair. Saga was a good friend to all the goddesses of the realm, and was always there to help an Asgardian woman in need.

She marched onto the balcony, grabbing my wrist. "Apologies, Laufeyson, I didn't know you were out here alone with Idunn. Alas, we must retire." And with that, pulled me into the hall without giving me the chance to say so much as a goodbye. Granted, I didn't particularly trust Loki because of his malicious ways, but I didn't necessarily _distrust _him either, because I didn't know him. Either way, I felt kind of bad for leaving the man alone.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as Saga pulled me out of the hall.

"Don't trust that man. Don't you know the type of trouble he gets into?"

"Of course I've heard, Saga. I'm not a child though. I can do what I want and fend for myself."

"Don't you know he has a silver tongue? He will trick you, Idunn just to get what he wants."

"I feel like his heart is pure. I will know if he is lying." Saga rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it. He can't be trusted." I rolled my eyes in reply.

"I'm tired," I said, "goodnight, Saga." Without another word, I walked away from my protective friend and back to my room. Despite the fact that I wasn't tired, I changed into a nightdress and settled underneath the soft bedcovers -after making sure the apples were okay, of course- and contemplated the events of the night.

Later, around midnight, after I had finally managed to fall asleep, a quiet knock came from my door. I woke up and groggily slipped from bed, draping a light coat over my shoulders to ward off the cold. when I opened the door, I was surprised to see Loki at my door. He had changed out of his party clothes and now wore a simple green outfit.

"I apologize if I disturbed you," he said quietly, "I would have come sooner, but I had to make sure that meddlesome Saga wouldn't interrupt us again." He smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if you might fancy a moonlight walk out in the gardens?" he added.

"I would love to," I replied. "I'll be just a moment." I went back into my room and got my basket of apples before returning to Lopki. He offered his arm and I once again looped my arm through his. He led me down to the botanical gardens, the full moon casting a soft glow on our surroundings.

As we walked into the heart of the gardens, Loki whispered for me to close my eyes. I hesitantly obeyed. When I was told to open them again, I gasped. Where a myriad of different flowers from the nine realms had been moments ago, dozens of white lilies were in their place. How did he know it was my favorite flower? I figured that Loki had simply disguised the flowers using magic, but it was an awesome sight, nonetheless.

"You like lilies?" he asked me, picking one and holding it out to me. I nodded, smiling shyly. I took the lily and blushed.

"And reason for taking me down here?" I asked quietly.

"No, I just wanted to spend some more time with you. You're a rather intoxicating woman."

"Oh, I hardly think that is true..."

"It is. your beauty is a match for Freya herself, and you are kind and pure of heart. Any man in the nine realms would be lucky to have your hand in courtship or marriage.

"Are you asking for that hand?" I inquired, blushing deeply. Loki nodded, smiling that charming smile that I couldn't refuse.

"I accept your courtship, Loki," I said quietly. He smiled widely and bent slightly to kiss my hand.

He escorted me back to my room and bid me goodnight. I collapsed on my bed, almost not believing this. Was Saga right? Perhaps Loki was only courting me to get to the apples -it was a well known fact that Loki was the greediest of all the gods, and the slyisy. But I didn't want to accept that. Loki seemed sincere in his flirtations and gave no interest at all to the apples until; I brought them up. I had better stay on my guard though, the last thing I needed was a stolen basket of apples... I think Thor would really snap Loki's neck if he did.

"I drifted off to sleep, my mind whirring slowly, thinking mostly about Loki.

_I wonder what Saga will think about his courtship?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_Idunn had taken the bait and accepted my courtship. Everything would come together in a few months. Perfect. This would be easier than I expected. If all continued according to plan, the apples would be mine for the taking._


	3. Three- Jotunheim

**Three: Jotunheim**

Despite Saga's warnings, I continued to spend more and more time with Loki. I felt as though I could perhaps help him throw off his mischievous ways. Two weeks after we met at the ball, he asked me if I wanted to take a trip to Jotunheim with him and Thor. I -reluctantly- agreed. I decided to take my basket along, concealing my dagger among the fruit. Loki and I linked arms and he led me down the rainbow bridge behind Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three.

When we arrived in Jotunheim, Loki looked around tentatively. This was his true home, being a Jotun and all. Loki was obviously reluctant to be here, as most times, his trips to Jotunheim didn't go well, particularly if Thor was with him. Being the battle-craving god that he is, Thor often ventured to Jotunheim to mess with the Jotun or to spar and challenge them.

Loki was not as fond of these ventures as Thor. He was always worried the Jotuns would grow angry at Thor's constant boasting and challenges and hold them all captive or worse, kill them, But I didn't think that Loki wa showing his worry today. He was obviously trying to impress me by showing off his bravery. He even challenged a few of the Frost Giants to feats of speed and wit. I watched quietly, not having any particular skill to compare to that of a Giant.

A few of the giants called to me, praising my beauty, but Loki made a quick move to silence them upon seeing my embarrassed blush.

He stood next to me, taking my hand in his. His hands were cool, as his skin normally was.

"I apologize for my kin's unacceptable behavior," he said softly to me as Thor sparred with a giant. "Though it is true you are one of the most beautiful women in Jotunheim and beyond." I bit my lip shyly.

"No," I said softly, "that isn't true. there are many much prettier ladies in the realms that I." Loki smiled, taking his head as he made it obvious that he refused to consider this notion.

"You are very sweet for thinkin of me as such though."

"I may be a clever liar, but I speak the truth when I say you are truly beautiful, kind and wise." I blushed again.

"If I were to become king of Asgard, I would make you my queen," he admitted, casting me a sideways glance. I turned my head slightly to look at him. suddenly, Loki took my chin in his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised, but after a few moments, my eyes slid shut and I kissed him back. No one noticed us in the back of the crowd as many were still focused on the spars going on in the middle of the room.

After a few moments, Loki pulled away but stayed close. so close that I felt his warm breath on my face. He smelled of mint and lilacs. I felt the redness ruse on my cheeks and Loki smiled his charming smile again.

A few hours later, Thor bid it time to go home. Loki and I followed him and the others back to the bifrost site,

Loki accompanied me to my room where he kissed me again. The kiss was brief, but it made my heart flutter all the same. I bid him a soft goodnight before retiring to my room.

That night, I was inspired to write a poem -I did it rather often, when the fancy struck- about love and risk. Whether this poem title _The Drums of Love and Loss_ was centered around Loki, even I was unsure.

* * *

_I stood on the balcony of my room, looking over dark Asgard under the light of the moon, I was waging a inner war with myself. I was actually beginning develop feelings for the naive Idunn. How was this possible? I had a job to do, and I couldn't let a petty fancy get in my way._


	4. Four- Deceit

**Four- Deceit**

Pre-note: I know the title probably gives it away, but bear with me ;) it will all make sense in time, haha.

* * *

I saw Loki again today. It had been two days since Jotunheim, and the god had been busy with other things. I didn't feel the need to ask, so he didn't tell.

I got a firm chastising from Saga for continuing to allow courtship from the god of trickery, which I promptly ignored.

This morning, Loki came to my room, a small, handsome smile on his face. He presented me with a delicate rose.

"Care to go on a walk with me, my lady?" he asked, extending a hand to me. I gladly took it, smiling back.

"I would like that very much, thank you Loki." I shut the door and together we walked from the high castle, towards the forest on the the farthest end of asgard to the south.

We had been walking for a while before Loki stopped and turned to me. He smiled slightly and held my hands in his cool ones. My heart sped up, despite myself. He leaned forward and gently kissed me, our eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Everything was in place, all I needed was to distract Idunn and then-

* * *

Suddenly, a rope or whip or coil or something of the sort wrapped tightly around my wrist, pulling me away from Loki, and causing me to stumble. About three or four dark elves -I didn't know how they managed to get into Asgard- surrounded me.

"Loki!" I shouted fearfully, but the man just shrunk into the shadows. One olf aimed his bow at me as another bound my wrists and gagged me. The third picked up my basket of apples. My stomach dropped. The apples were in danger! I tried to shout Loki's name, pleading for him to help me, but he only stood by, watching grimly.

The elf that had bound me picked me up, holding me over his shoulder.

"Okay, you've got your apples, now let Idunn free," Loki said.

It was then that I realized. Loki had been in one this plot the whole time! I cursed myself for ever being so naive. My eyes filled with tears anyway. I had actually _cared_ for this man. And all he gave me in return was a broken heart and stolen apples.

The dark elves laughed.

"You don't really think we were going to do that? For the most expert of liars, you can't detect one worth the hair on her head." I stared at Loki, eyes full of hurt and hopelessness.

"What?" he exclaimed, "that wasn't part of the bargain! Let Idunn free, withhold your end of the deal."

"I don't think so," they said, grinning before disappearing entirely, taking me and my apples with them.

* * *

I immediately felt the effect of the apples as well as Idunn leaving Asgard. I felt weak like a mortal man. I had to get them back- and soon. Hopefully before the others found me responsible for her disappearance. If I played this right, it would make me appear a hero to all... but Idunn. She would hate me for betraying her. I was surprised to see that this actually made me feel... guilty. I actually cared whether Idunn hated me or not... there must be some way she would forgive me.

A/N: Sorry for kind of the short chapter today guys, I've been fighting writer's block on this one. :/ Hopefully some inspiration will strike me and I'll be able to write more. Don't forget to fav and review and all that! I'm always open for constructive criticism. :)


	5. Five- Rescue

**Five: Rescue**

Pre-Note: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, I've been up to my neck in writing, and I also need to update my stories. I'll try and pot a new chapter on all my stories by the end of the week. :)

When the elves and I appeared at our destination I was knocked unconscious by the hilt of a dagger.

Once I awoke, I found myself in a dank room, hay covering one corner, the one to my right.

I struggled to keep my breathing under control. Panic had began to sink into my stomach. No one knew where I went or when I disappeared. It could be month before I was found, if I ever was. And without the apples in Asgard, and with the elves in control of them,. the other gods would become mortal, and the elves would overpower them. Then the gods would be even more vulnerable against the attacks by Frost Giants and Dark elves alike, who had both gotten more and more reckless in their attacks.

I had long ago abandoned any hope I may have entertained that Loki would rescue me. He could have helped me in the clearing. As I laid motionless in my cell, I wept at the thought that Loki had betrayed me. The old Midgardian saying that I had heard so many times returned to me. "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Now that I had actually experienced heartbreak,, O found that saying wasn't true. I would do almost anything to be without the painful hole in my heart that Loki left when he stood idly by while I was captured.

Not even an hour after Idunn had disappeared, Saga found out exactly what happened. She stormed into my room without giving so much as a knock."You two-faced, cowardly, lying, self-centered bastard! she shouted at me, slamming her hands down on the table where I had been thinking.  
"How could you betray Idunn like that?! Oh... ait until the all-father hears about this. He will have the head off your shoulders!" I looked up at her.

"Quiet!" I hissed," I am devising a plan right now to get Idunn and her apples safely to Asgard. But I can't do it without your help."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked suspiciously.

"you have my word as a frost giant. Idunn and the apples of immortality will safely return to Asgard." The w promises made by frost giants were always kept, if it was in their power.

"Okay... what do I have to do?"

Hours Later, I went to the bifrost with Saga. Of course, Heimdall knew what we were doing as soon as we agreed to it.

"you know what you are planning is unwise, Loki," he said, glancing down at us.

What is right is never unwise," I replied. Heimdall seemed satisfied with the answer and transported us to Svartelfheim.

I was in a fitful sleep upon the hay, when a small sound awoke me. A voice. A familiar voice.

"Idunn, get up! We're here to rescue you!" My eyes snapped open and Saga's familiar face was behind the barred window on the wooden door.

"We?" I asked.

"Loki insisted that he come along to save you. I wasn't going to allow it, but he wouldn't stop talking about how much he loved you and how terrible he felt."

"Really? He said all that? But Loki is the one who got me into this! He betrayed me and stood by while I was taken!"

Loki's face appeared. it seemed as though he had been fiddling with the lock the whole time I sat up at the sight of my ex-lovers' face brought tears to my eyes as well as boiled my blood.

"And now I see that what I did was wrong. I only hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me." The door swung open and we rushed into each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Idunn," he whispered, though his voice was muffled. He had buried his face in my hair, and mine in his shirt.

"I love you," I murmured in reply. He gave a pause of surprise before saying softly "I love you too." "I'm so sorry. I let my own corruption get the best of me and it put you -and all of Asgard- at risk."

"I accept your apology, but... I don't know if I can stay with you." I pulled away from the hug slowly, biting my lip. Hurt flickered across his face.

"But..." he sighed, looking at the ground. "I understand." I bit my lip.

"We have to get the apples," I said to Saga.. She nodded.

`"We'll just have to sneak past the guards and get to the place they're keeping them. Obviously it won't be easy."

"Perhaps I can help?" Loki said, smiling slightly wickedly. "I can disguise us as dark elves, making it easier to locate the fruit."

Despite the pang in my chest at Idunn's turning me away, I still had to help. After all, I was the one who made this mess. Using magic, I disguised the three of us to resemble the dark elves. Now all we had to do was find the apples. Perhaps I can curry her favor if I act heroic.


End file.
